Torterra
|} Torterra (Japanese: ドダイトス Dodaitose) is a dual-type . It evolves from starting at level 32. It is the final form of . Biology Torterra is a bulky quadruped Pokémon resembling a tortoise, with a large shell covering its back. There is a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. There is a patch of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree. A white rim surrounds the shell, and forms a diamond-shaped continuation on the front. Torterra's body appears sectioned, with the upper half being green and the lower half brown. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its lower jaw is green and there are two large spikes protruding from its cheeks. Torterra's small, red eyes are encircled by a black ring. Its legs are thick and they have four toes each, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones. There are three toes on the front and one on the heel. Torterra's large and clean shell supports the lives of many small Pokémon, which occasionally gather and . Some are born and spend their entire life there. Torterra migrate in search of water, creating the illusion of "moving forests". However, it is typically immobile. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Torterra Ash's Torterra debuted in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! when his Grotle evolved. Paul's Torterra Torterra's debut appearance in the anime was in Top-Down Training, where it was revealed to be Paul's starter Pokémon. It later helped Ash's Grotle cope with its reduced in Aiding the Enemy. Other Torterra's first movie appearance was in The Rise of Darkrai, belonging to a named Maury. It battled against Ash's Pikachu, and also tried to stop . It was later used in the Battle Stage of the , where it faced off against 's . Minor appearances A Torterra appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. Pokédex entries . Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, 's , Tru, evolved into a Torterra in Veilstone City alongside 's Chimler. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Torterra is the final form of 's starter Pokémon, . It made it debut in this form in Hareta's Heart's Desire, where it was easily beaten by Koya's . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Torterra appeared in Entry into Trainers' School!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest Advanced Mode A & S}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go! (Boss), Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 5}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Torterra|Japanese|Japan|100|June 5 to 11, 2013; July 3 to 7, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Torterra}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Earthquake|Ground|Physical|100|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- ! }} |- |} Evolution |no2=388 |name2=Grotle |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=389 |name3=Torterra |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Torterra shares its with . They are both known as the Continent Pokémon. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Torterra. * Torterra has the lowest base stat and the lowest single base stat of all fully-evolved starter Pokémon. * Torterra is the heaviest Pokémon and fully-evolved starter Pokémon. * When walking to the right in Amity Square, Torterra's sprite shows the left side of Torterra, which is the opposite of how it should appear. Origin Torterra has aspects of a and an , armored dinosaurs. Its large features and spikes may also be inspired by extinct and turtles. In concept, it may be based on the s in various mythologies that carry worlds upon their backs, or perhaps the of Asian legend. Name origin Torterra is a combination of tortoise and terra (Latin for ground). Terra may also refer to s. It also bears similarity to (a reptile similar to a lizard) and (a type of tree), both native to . Dodaitose may be a combination of 土 do (earth or ground), 大 dai (large), and tortoise. It may also involve 土台 dodai ( ). In other languages , , and tortoise |fr=Torterra|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Torterra|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chelterrar|demeaning=From and |it=Torterra|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=토대부기 Todaibugi|komeaning=From , , and . Also involves . |zh_cmn=土台龜 / 土台龟 Tǔtáiguī|zh_cmnmeaning=Can be taken as "Earth terrace tortoise". |hi=टोरटेरा Torterra|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Torterra * Paul's Torterra * Tru External links |} de:Chelterrar fr:Torterra it:Torterra ja:ドダイトス pl:Torterra zh:土台龟